When did you fall?
by Zoe A. W
Summary: saisaku! i love sai with everyone so I wrote this, it's a songfic to chris rice's when did you fall. oneshot saisaku songfic r&r plz!


8:32

song lyrics

_letter in first half, thoughts in second half_

normal

B4N

Sakura came home, and flipped on the radio wile going through her mail, she saw bills, and her paycheck, but there was one thing that she wasn't expecting: a pink letter.

You're all smiles and silly conversation  
As if this sunny day came just for you  
You twist your hair, you smile and you turn your eyes away  
C'mon, tell me what's right with you  
Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'  
And there's something here I'm supposed to realize  
'Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at it's joke on me  
I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise  


_Sakura how can you trust those who have wronged you, but you can't trust me? I have hurt you, but I have tried to make it right. The only other person who even made an effort was Naruto, but he's married, and you can't become attached. Sasuke, what can I say about that jerk? My purpose was to take over his job, how did I do? Probably not too good. He may have been emo, but I was a jerk. _

When did you fall in love with me?  
Was it out of the blue  
'Cause I swear I never knew it  
When did you let your heart run free?  
Have you been waiting long?  
When did you fall in love with me?  
When did you fall in love?

_Just being weird, but now I see, it wasn't anything like that. You did have symptoms, but nothing that can be treated by medicine. How could I have made that mistake? Was it just me, did the world see it like with the Hyuuga, and the dick-less wonder?  
_  
Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind  
C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes  
You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time  
All the ones that slipped by me  
I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'  
Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize  
'Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now  
Right there before my eyes  
You're my beautiful surprise  


_Was I that blind, blind enough to miss everything? If you wouldn't mind, it would be nice yo know what I missed, it might help me in the future? Please just let me know what I can do, will you take the time to love a fool?_

  
Was it at the coffee shop  
Or that morning at the bus stop  
When you almost slipped, and I caught your hand  
Or the time we built the snowman  
The day at the beach, sandy and warm  
Or the night with the scary thunderstorm  
I never saw the signs  
Now we've got to make up for lost time  
And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me  
I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free

_When did you realize what I didn't? I guess I always knew that I liked you, and over years it grew, but when did you realize that you loved me, an idiot? Meet me at the park Friday at seven._

Have you been waiting long, when did you fall in love  
I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall  
Have you been waiting long  
When did you fall in love with me  
When did you fall in love?

_How long have you loved me that I never noticed?_

B4N

"What the?" _"Who wrote this?" _She looked out the window and sighed. It was Friday and she had a half hour to deicide. "Mystery man, my mystery man, just who are you?" She slung a back pack over one shoulder and looked in the mirror at her kaki jeans, and black strapless shirt with a small cherry blossom in the bottom corner, and a one inch pink stripe around the top. She threw her hair up in a large clip, and walked out the door.

B4N

"Sakura, glad to see you here."

_I wish! _"hello Sai." She gave him a hug and began to look around the courtyard. "Hey have you seen anyone who might have sent me a love letter?"

"yeah." He said his voice shaking.

"Other then Lee?"

"Yeah."

"Where!"

"Right here."

Sakura stopped looking around the grass, and looked at Sai. "y-you sent that letter?"

"Yep."

"But…how?"

"I found another book, and this time I had Ino look it over to make sure that it was safe." He said smirking a bit. God he loved her, and the way she was smiling, he just…

"Sai that's so-" her words were shut off by his lips. "Sai?"

"How long have I kept you waiting?" he said, true sadness reflecting in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I lost count of the years," she said, tears beginning to form from pure emotion over load. The trees were beginning to get their leaved back, and that just made everything wonderful, it was beautiful, he was beautiful, but what her the most happy is that he was here with her.

"I'm so sorry…so sorry." Over the years he had changed for her, but would never admit why to himself, like the shirt, he lost the weird cut…for her, all for her.

"Have you heard the song when did you fall?" her voice drifted into his ear.

"I have, I love it, it reminds me of you." She laughed a bit, and he pulled away from the embrace finally. "What?" She continued to laugh, so he picked her up bridal style, and walked over to the large fountain where do dropped her carefully.

"Ahh, Sai!' She splashed him, and he ran they both ran freezing in the cold march air.

"Sakura?" His voice echoed once they were both in her house, and wrapped up in blankets. Sakura had changed and Sai had opted for running around in her boxers.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"That's what I was waiting for." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and crawled off his lap. "I think the dryer's done." She looked at his expression drop. "But I can always get it later." She flipped on the radio on her way back, and the two sat there laughing for hours until it was dark out.

"Sakura, listen." The room went silent except for…

I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise  
When did you fall in love with me?  
Was it out of the blue  
'Cause I swear I never knew it  


"Sai?"

"Huh?"

"When did you realize it?"

"Realizing and admitting are two different things."

"What?" She pulled her head off of his lap, and looked back up at him.

"Does the world matter if nothing does?"

"That makes no sense." She laughed at him.

"How about this one, lay back down." She did as she was told. "I always thought that this is what he meant: look underneath." He pulled the blanket off of her, "the underneath" he placed his hand on the exposed part of her stomach and made his way up.

Sakura slapped his hand away and began to laugh hysterically. "He always was a pervert laughing at the stupid porn-o book!" She began to laugh even harder now.

"You know it really wasn't that funny"

"Well yeah but for you like the ice-block to think of something like that makes it funny."

"Actually when I was undercover in sound… Sasuke told me that."

"No way…No way!" Sakura began to laugh harder.

"Remind me to get that CD." Sai said.

"ADD much!"

"Oh I'll show you ADD!"

"Ahh Sai, put me down! Sai!" Her voice was muffled by a door and laughter.

B4N

Okay, wow please I don't think I want to know how OOC Sai was, I've only seen him in episodes like 2x. R&R

God bless,

Zoe


End file.
